


Hell in Numbers

by antrazi



Series: Add Ons [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, Gen, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S4, Episode Tag to 4.10 Heaven and Hell. Sam's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell in Numbers

  
Sam knew he would never get the image of Dean telling him about hell out of his head. Dean crying, his sounds and his shame.

Shame for just managing to be tortured for 30 years. For breaking.

 

It didn't matter that humans weren't built to withstand something like this, that even with his body repaired each day any other person would have broken a long time before. That he hadn't even been alive for that long.

 

Sam knew that despite everything that happened to him, Dean didn't regret selling his soul for his brother. The only thing he regretted were the last ten years of hell, worse than just breaking, the part where he tortured others to escape the pain of being tortured himself.

 

He knew his brother.

 

Dean had said there were no words. And Sam understood that short of doing a stint in hell himself he would never understand what that really meant.

 

So he focused on the parts he could understand.

 

One month on earth were like ten years in hell.

 

More than just a natural affinity for mechanics and electronics, Dean always had a natural talent for the hard sciences: mathematics, physics, chemistry.

 

Sam remembered a teacher in some High School telling Dean he should think about applying for Engineering at the MIT after Dean built his homemade Infrared Thermal Scanner out of spare parts for a science project.

 

According to the data they collected regarding their parents after Dean's visit in the past, mathematics and physics had been something Mary Campbell had excelled in.

 

Sam had always been more into the soft sciences. But even he was capable of some basic time conversion.

 

One measly minute on earth, 2 hours torture in hell.

 

Five minutes, the time he needed just to pack his things, 10 hours in hell.

 

One hour on earth, 5 days in hell.

 

Sleeping period of 8 hours, 40 days in hell.

 

One day on earth, 3 month in hell.

 

Dean had been dead for 139 days. 16,680 days in hell. 45.667 years.

 

Dean was right. There were no words.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For people who got a different result, seeing as I expect Sam to be pedantic and obsessive in something like this, I counted one year as 365.25 days.


End file.
